What's Wrong With You?
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: A figure shows up, and soon Vinny, Kai, Jayln, ShadowX, and Gahlik find out a new enemy can take over people's minds, and he's targeting them! How will they cope with this danger, when they don't know who's on what side,or who's causing it? Two new chaps!
1. Gahlik, What's Wrong With You?

What's Wrong with You?

Chapter One

Kai owns Kai...Sil owns Jayln...Gahlik owns Gahlik...AE owns ShadowX...I own Vinny...nobody owns everyone else except for Sega.

_'Man, this party is awesome! It's a good thing Kai, Jayln, ShadowX, Gahlik, and for some reasons unbeknownst to me, Shadow, could all make it! Watch, something bad is going to happen, it always does. One minute you're having a party, the next, someone's trying to kill you. I just hope it doesn't happen today, Shadow NEVER goes to parties._

_Vinny's thoughts._

It was a bright, and sunny day, it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. Birds were chirping, people were joyriding, and everyone was having fun. The sun shone brightly on a black echidna that had yellow streaks, and dreadlocks. Gahlik sat, up, and rubbed his eyes. He saw a gun pointed in his face.

"I don't see this ending well." Gahlik said, sweating.

"_Pick a number, one through 10..._" the person holding the gun said. Gahlik was staring at the gun, so he didn't catch the person's face. Gahlik started sweating even more as he thought.

"Ummmm...umm, 6?" Gahlik asked unsurely. The person with a gun groaned, and shook his fist.

"Dang it! Oh well." The man said, before firing multiple times. Everything went dark for Gahlik.

"What's up with Gahlik? He's the only one not here!" Vinny exclaimed. ShadowX nodded. The two of them were hanging out in Vinny's room, which had a completely decked out closet. It was filled with machinery built by Kai, including night-vision goggles, sight and ear communicators, a hover board, a pair of hover boots, and a few grappling hooks that Vinny had made himself. ShadowX was sitting on the bed, which had green sheets, an orange mattress, and pink pillows. Vinny was near the white door, which was leaning on a dark green wall, playing a handheld video game. He had just looked through the doorway at the party that was going on in the next room over. Kai, Shadow, and Jayln were all having fun in the living room, where refreshments were lying on a table. Or, at least Jayln and Kai were having fun. Shadow was lying on the couch, slurping a slushie. Jayln and Kai were playing video games against each other, and were reasonably well matched.

"What the hey...I hope there's three player!" Vinny exclaimed as he laid the handheld gaming system down, and walked over to the Gamecube.

"Awesome, we can do a Sonic Adventure 2: Battle tournament!" ShadowX exclaimed as he walked into the room. The game booted up, and it took a few minutes to get past the theme song, because Vinny got addicted to it.

"Okay...Shadow, can you draw cards, or pick randomly?" Kai asked, her eyes pleading.

"Kai and Jayln, then ShadowX and Vinny." Shadow said, bored.

"Works for me. I got Shadow!" Kai exclaimed. Jayln selected Metal Sonic, and they chose 'Final Rush'.

A few mind-numbing moments later...

"Wow...Jayln was about to win, but Kai KO'd her, and hit the goal ring...weird..." Vinny said, as Kai won. Kai handed the controller to Vinny, and Jayln gave hers to ShadowX, slightly depressed.

"I got Shadow, and let's do...Metal Harbor!" Vinny exclaimed. ShadowX chose Sonic, and the two raced.

The end of the race...

"No...no...phew, just made the shortcut...activate glitch, and... I win!" Vinny exclaimed. He activated a glitch that froze the other player's character for the rest of the battle. (Next to last checkpoint, Player One Shadow Homing Attack backwards, Sonic gets stuck behind the moving red thing, and you move in slow motion with an inability to jump for the rest of the match.)

"Cheapo..." ShadowX said as he handed the controller to Kai.

"I got Sonic...UPGRADED!" Vinny exclaimed. He selected a Sonic in a red racing suit, and started the game.

"Hey, City Escape, my favorite!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai, who was normal Shadow, sweatdropped.

"It's my best level..." Kai said.

"Mine too!" Vinny exclaimed, as the match started. The two of them started attacking each other in the game, and then reality.

"Hey, why'd you push me? That does it...activate glitch!" Vinny exclaimed, as Sonic suddenly used Sonic Wind four times in quick succession. Kai's Shadow died four times in a row, and Vinny was about to win, singing along to the music, when...

"Hey, the power went out!" Vinny exclaimed as the T.V. screen dimmed, and turned off.

"Huh? It's suddenly night time!" Kai said, pointing out of the window. Gahlik suddenly burst through the door, and opened fire with the M16's in his hands.

"Annihilate, Kill, Destroy!" Gahlik exclaimed, his eyes completely bloodshot. There seemed to be a small burn mark on his forehead.

"Hit the deck!" Kai exclaimed, tackling Vinny and rolling behind the couch. ShadowX dove underneath the couch, and Shadow and Jayln shot underneath the T.V.

"Kai, can your x-ray vision see what's wrong? He'd never do this, unless Shadow cheated, or stole some money from him in poker...again..." Jayln said, as bullets ricocheted off of the T.V.

"No way... It looks like something's controlling him...I think aliens took over his body..." Kai said, her right eye changing from an amethyst red to a sharp vermillion. Vinny, who was right next to her, shivered, remembering the last time it had happened.

_Flashback (This is from 'Dark meets Light', Kai's story..._

"Great… my life is sooo screwed… thanks a lot, Eggman!" Kai said sarcastically.

"Yeah right… great… Dark is back… and I guess… this time, it's permanent." Shadow muttered, looking down at the floor. Kai sighed. She was angry.

"Grr…"

Flare gasped. "Kai, maintain all emotional problems, now!"

"Nooo!" she yelled.

"You know what happens when you get too angry!" he said.

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She then hit the wall… the door collapsed from the force she hit the wall with. She opened her eyes… her right eye… was a different color. She blinked once and her right eye was a bright yellow. Shadow was staring at her, not knowing what happened. She looked at the thick walls surrounding her. She then pointed to one side.

"There… Flare, fire there." She said softly. Flare started burning a hole through the wall. Kai ran up to it and kicked it with her right leg. It fell to pieces… giving them a passageway to another place. It was pitch dark. She blinked again. Her right eye turned green.

_End Flashback (It looked better in her story; I just did a little editing to fit my format...)_

"That was scary...I'm amazed you didn't kill us all...anyway, he's being controlled? That's weird..." Vinny said. Kai glared at him, her vermillion eye turning back to normal. Vinny laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So, our mission's to find the mother base...shut it down...kill stuff...and beat the crap out of Eggman because he probably did this in another one of his 'accidents'?" ShadowX asked. Shadow nodded, as he Chaos Controlled out of the room. They heard an electric shock, and an angry growl. Shadow suddenly appeared behind Gahlik, and tanked him with the tazer in his hand. An electric shock passed through Gahlik, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His legs started smoking, and he fell to the floor.

"It's a good thing Shadow thought of a tazer..." Jayln said, rolling out from underneath the T.V.

"Good thing Vinny's got a whole box of these things in his closet...what a se- ShadowX! Where the hell is he?" Shadow asked angrily. Kai shot out from behind the couch, and stopped near the window. Vinny leaped over the couch, and landed cat-like near the doorway.

"I don't see him...this can't possible be good..." Vinny said, gulping. Jayln gasped, and everyone looked at her.

"This is like a horror movie, only instead of being picked off, we get turned into zombies! Or, at least disappear..." Jayln said, shaking. Vinny's eyes widened in fear.

"I've seen those...the comic relief guy always goes first...that means me!" Vinny exclaimed in horror. Kai rolled her eyes.

"We won't let that happen. Or, at least, I...won't...what?" Kai asked. Everyone had stared at her, causing her to slow her speech.

"You just made it sound like...you..." Jayln was cut off.

"No way!" Kai exclaimed, blushing. Shadow and Vinny exchanged confused glances.

"As interesting as this conversation that Shadow and I can't understand is, I think saving ShadowX and Gahlik within some time limit like usual is of the essence. Besides, who knows where it's coming from...however, I'm too tired to do it now...how about...tomorrow morning, at...I dunno...Scenic Street? That's right down the road from here..." Vinny said, yawning. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, it's a date! We meet at dawn!" Vinny exclaimed, and with that, everyone headed out. Soon, Vinny was left in his house, packing. In his cloak, which contained many pockets, he decided to store a few tazers, the four grappling hooks he'd made, a hover board for himself, the sight and ear communicators, the night vision goggles. Once that was done, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_'Who knows WHAT might happen tomorrow...all I know is that it'll be fun...what was that?'_ Vinny thought as shadows moved in the distance. He opened his eyes, alert.

"If Kai was here, she could use her magnifying vision..." Vinny said, as something in his house creaked. Vinny drew a tazer, and charged it. There was another creak, and a shadow loomed across the room. A tall figure stepped into the room, and Vinny wished he had his goggles on.

"_Pick a number, one through ten..."_ the figure said in a cold, dark voice Vinny'd never heard before. His burning, silver eyes seemed to glow. The figure raised a gun, and Vinny's brain seemed to shut down.

"Ummmmm...hang on, ummmm...27?" Vinny asked hesitantly. The figure's jaw dropped.

"_That's not between one and ten...but you still got it! To hell with that, just DIE!"_ the figure exclaimed, before opening fire. Vinny jumped and flipped in mid-air, and tazed the figure. It froze, then kicked Vinny between the legs and ran off.

"If Kai was here...or Jayln... or Sonic, for all I know...that wouldn't have hurt..." Vinny said, groaning.

"_Shit...that was too close..._way too close..." the figure said, removing the mask which changed his eye color and voice. Then, his black robes fell off, and he kicked off the stilts that added a few feet to his height.

"They'd never know it was me, one of their 'friends', and with Gahlik and ShadowX under my control, I'll have them in no time!" he exclaimed, before melting in mid-air.

The Next Morning, Scenic Street...

Kai, Jayln, and Shadow were waiting impatiently for the very late Vinny. Shadow was leaning back against the stop sign, and Kai and Jayln were pacing the ground.

"Where is he? He was the one that made us come so early, and then he doesn't show up!" Kai exclaimed angrily. They saw a faint blur of green, before Vinny suddenly stopped in front of them, panting,

"He...attacked...last...night...got...away...scared...living...shit...out...of...me..." Vinny panted.

"It's a he? And he attacked?" Jayln asked, suddenly surprised. Vinny nodded, trying to catch his breath and failing horribly.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked, putting a hand on Vinny's back. Vinny and Shadow looked surprised at the gesture. Vinny stood upright, before taking a refrigerated Pepsi out of his cloak. He chugged it, and crushed the can.

"I will be...thanks though...what's up with Jayln?" Vinny asked, raising his right eyebrow. Jayln was snickering, trying to hold in a huge laugh.

"I knew it Kai, I knew it." Jayln said, laughing. Shadow and Vinny looked at each other weirdly, before ShadowX stepped next to the bench.

"I think we should go help Gahlik now." ShadowX said. His eyes seemed to be a little different, possibly a little...colder, darker, harsher? Vinny noted.

"I agree, but first, I say we kick fatass's butt..." Shadow said. They nodded, and dashed off to where they knew where they'd find Eggman. ShadowX, however, stayed behind.

"Mission Successful, Master. They suspect nothing. It was a good thing you thought of hiding the burn mark. Commencing Phase Two." ShadowX said before dashing to catch up with Kai and the others.

Chapter One comes to a close, with suspense all around. Who's the person who attacked Vinny? Why is ShadowX talking like a machine? What does Jayln know that Shadow and Vinny don't, and is it crucial to the storyline? Is Gahlik still knocked out? Who's 'Master', does he/she/it have any connection to the figure who attacked Vinny? When will Kai get better? And why am I asking questions I already know the answers to, I mean can be answered if you read the rest of the story that I haven't written yet? Why am I talking to myself? Why did I steal Gahlik's line? Why haven't I gone crazy yet? Am I already crazy? Why am I asking so many questions? WHEN WILL I STOP?

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	2. Reappearences

What's Wrong With You?

Chapter Two

Okay, so I'm NOT crazy after all, phew! And, to celebrate, a new chapter. Disclaimer's the same as last time.

Shadow: I HOPE it is, I don't want to have to deal with anyone else...

Vinny: Whatever, I'm fine with having more people...

Kai: Sure, I'm with Vinny.

Jayln: Kai...choosing Vinny over Shadow...something's wrong...

ShadowX: Something's always wrong!

Vinny: Okay...a new chapter it is then!

_What the heck? I was just enjoying a peaceful day of hanging out with my friends, and now some person, probably a male, but then again, I shouldn't be a sexist...is after us, trying to take over our minds to do something with our bodies...wait, that sounded like...forget I ever thought that. I just hope ShadowX is okay, his eyes don't seem right...wait, a guy noticing another guy's EYES have changed? I'm scaring myself..._

_Vinny's thoughts as he runs..._

ShadowX caught up with the group and was taking effortless strides, keeping up with the others with ease.

"Something smells fishy about this...and it's NOT that fish stand over there...ugh, tuna..." Vinny said, dashing ahead of the group with Shadow.

"Yeah, like the way Kai's been acting. It just doesn't seem right..." Shadow thought out loud.

"You're right. I'm not exactly an expert, or even a technician, but I think she's in..." Vinny started.

A few dozen yards back...

"What are they talking about? And why'd they just bolt ahead like that?" Kai asked. Jayln shrugged, and stopped when they saw Shadow and Vinny stopped dead in their tracks. Kai, ShadowX, and Jayln caught up. It looked like the two teens had run into something solid that was invisible.

"Another forcefield that can be flown over? This guy doesn't have many ideas..." Kai said, pressing her palm against the forcefield.

"One problem...none of us can fly, unless Vinny here sprouts wings and flies." Shadow replied, peeling himself away from the wall.

"I do not see any possible method of entry. We should simply not try to go in." ShadowX said weirdly. Everyone looked at him like he'd just sprouted seven heads. ShadowX just blinked.

"How about we just use Chaos Control?" Vinny asked, pulling out the purple Chaos Emerald. Shadow pulled out the green one.

"I'm game." Kai said, before walking next to Vinny. Jayln gave Kai a weird look, and walked next to Shadow. ShadowX stood between them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" both Shadow and Vinny exclaimed at the same time. There was a flash of pure emerald light, and they disappeared.

Inside the Pointy Tower with the Dangerously High Tip and Eggman Logo...

"I don't think we could have placed it better." Vinny said, as he fell from a foot in the air, and landed on his feet. Shadow landed the same way, but Jayln and Kai fell, and they landed with their backs to the ground. ShadowX landed catlike before standing up straight. They were inside Eggman's main lab, with a giant computer in the front, and a keyboard. All along the sides were pictures of him on vacation. Eggman himself had just walked into the little crazy scientist's room.

"We need to be quiet, so he doesn't notice us!" Kai whispered, before walking quietly towards the main computer. Vinny stealthily followed her, and the other three just stood still.

"I think I can hack into the main data frame, but you'll have to help, Vinny." Kai said as she started typing. Vinny started typing, and they managed to get through most of the security, working together, but got stuck about three-quarters of the way through. A giant red bar appeared, and above it read 'Password'.

"Password...what could it be? Vinny, help!" Kai exclaimed. Vinny rolled his eyes, before typing in 'Eggman'. The password was accepted, and all security was turned off.

"That wasn't that hard at all. Hang on; I don't see anything about 'mind probes', or even the word 'mind'!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai quickly read the document, and gasped.

"You're right!" Kai exclaimed. Just then, Eggman walked out of the restroom, and turned to face them.

"Huh? How'd you get in there?" Eggman asked.

"We used common sense, good computer skills, and your lack of secrecy." Shadow said in a teasing voice.

"Look, we can go now, there's absolutely No mention of the words 'mind probe, 'mind control', or even the word 'mind'! I think we're barking up the wrong tree!" Kai exclaimed, turning to face the group.

"Actually, I think the term would be 'hacking'. Hacking up the wrong tree." Vinny said, raising his hand with his pointer finger raised.

"Mind control? Say, that idea's not half bad..." Eggman muttered to himself. Kai shuddered nervously.

"Wait...if he didn't do it...then who did?" Kai asked no one in particular. Everyone shrugged, but ShadowX started twitching weirdly.

"It is...no, cannot tell, Master's secret safe...but my friends need to know...Master's secret must be safe...but my friends need to stop it...Master wouldn't allow me to tell...but I must, it's for the good of everyone...only the good of Master matters...I have to tell them..." ShadowX was saying aloud, voice changing from normal to metallic then back again every time.

"They got him, too!" Jayln exclaimed. Vinny grabbed a tazer, and charged it. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He moved his arm back to throw, and just as he was about to throw, something grabbed his arm. Vinny opened his eyes and saw Kai holding his arm.

"Don't hurt him." Kai simply said, as she then walked over. Vinny raised his left eyebrow in sheer confusion.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Vinny said, lowering his arm. He released the power on the tazer, and replaced it in his cloak. Kai bent down, so she was squatting, and looked ShadowX in the eyes.

"ShadowX, you can tell us. We're your friends, we can help." Kai said in a soft, reassuring voice.

"Okay...it-I-it's..." ShadowX started. There was a shock, and he fell to the ground, knocked out. Behind him, a fully charged tazer in his spider-like fingers, was the figure who attacked Vinny. His face was hidden by a hockey mask, and he was wearing a full body black cloak.

"_No one shall know my name..._" He said creepily, before disappearing like mist. Jayln and Shadow were looking at the spot where the figure was in pure horror. Kai had just managed to catch ShadowX before he hit the ground.

"No...way...I thought...that seems...familiar somehow..." Vinny said, sweating nervously.

"Look, it's not Eggman, so it looks like we came here in vain." Jayln said, calming down. Shadow was still slightly shaken. Vinny tossed him a can of soda.

"Here, this should calm him down." Vinny said, as Shadow opened it. Shadow guzzled the drink, and pegged Eggman in the back of the head with the can.

"Wait...Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy aren't here, it may be one of them!" Shadow exclaimed, regaining energy from the soda. Shadow then belched rather conspicuously.

"Nicholas was right...Coke DOES make you burp more..." Vinny said nervously.

"Look, I say we visit good ol' Amy first. It seems that she always manages to make herself a victim, or kidnapee, or whatever." Kai said. There was a flash of emerald light, and they disappeared again. They reappeared in Amy's room, and they all managed to land on their feet. Vinny looked up, and backed up against a wall. Kai looked at what Vinny had seen, and backed up as well. Jayln gasped, and Shadow closed his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

Chapter Two comes to a close with more suspense then usual. Only one...two men (or teens, whichever one sounds more reasonable) know who it is...and one of them is me! And please review, it makes me feel sad when I realize that only around 1 out of every...actually, it varies to around anywhere between 9 and around 2000, but, still!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	3. Suspicions Arise

What's Wrong With You?

Chapter Three

Shadow: That author better give me my five bucks for doing this...the disclaimer is the same as the last two chapters.

Vinny: Actually, he's not paying you. He just le-

Shadow: WHAT? Get back here! (Runs out of the room)

Kai: Okay then...

ShadowX: Look, here's a new chapter.

Gahlik: Since when has Pyro Hedgehog4ever started doing this thing?

Jayln: He started last chapter, only you were still tazed.

Vinny: As awesome as this is, can we just do another chapter? Thanks!

_Ugh...I think I've just been embarrassed very badly...why is it that it's when we meet Amy that...ugh, my mind isn't pure anymore...I may need rehab or something...looks like Kai's going through the same thoughts, she's right next to be, backed up on the wall as well..._

_Vinny's thoughts after he appears in Amy's room..._

"Uhh...hi, uh, Amy." Shadow said, looking at his feet. Amy immediately jumped away from Sonic, the two of them inside a bed, all but their heads hidden under the sheets. Vinny laughed nervously, and Kai gulped.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Amy screeched angrily. Vinny and Kai exchanged horrified glances.

"You see, weird stuff has been happening, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it...we were going to stop by Sonic's after this, but it would appear there's no need..." Vinny said hesitantly.

"This is a big invasion of privacy..." Sonic said, slightly aggravated. Vinny laughed nervously and shifted slightly towards Kai.

"Look, we have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about, so can you PLEASE leave?" Amy growled.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Vinny and Shadow exclaimed quickly. There was a flash of emerald green light, and they disappeared. They reappeared on Angel Island, right in front of the Master Emerald. Somehow, the moon was shining, and reflected radiantly off of the Master Emerald. Rouge was currently attempting to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles, who was chasing after her. Rouge collided in mid-air with Shadow, and they fell to a heap on the ground on top of Knuckles.

"That was weird...oh well; at least I landed on something soft!" Rouge exclaimed. Knuckles drummed his fingers against the ground, and Rouge looked down.

"Oh! Oops..." Rouge said, blushing. She and Shadow got off of the red Echidna. Shadow dusted himself off.

"Wow, I thought you guys would be doing something similar to Amy and Sonic..." Vinny started.

"Amy and Sonic? What the hell would Amy and Sonic be doing that we might do?" Knuckles asked angrily. Vinny froze, realizing his mistake. Kai quickly covered for him.

"Besides the point. Look, have any of you seen people acting completely abnormally, or someone mentioning a 'Master', or even 'mind'?" Kai asked. Vinny gave her a look that clearly said, 'I owe you one, thanks'.

"Actually, no, we haven't, or, at least, I haven't. What about you, Knuckles?" Rouge asked. Knuckles responded quickly.

"No, I haven't. I live on the Island, so I don't go down often. The only people I've seen in a while are Rouge and Vinny." Knuckles replied. Vinny raised his left eyebrow.

"And why would you have seen Vinny?" Shadow asked sassily.

"That's right! He's never up here, he's too busy playing soccer with Kai, Kill the Annoying Blue Hedgehog with Shadow and Gahlik, playing video games with ShadowX, or playing table-top tennis with me!" Jayln exclaimed. Everyone stared at Knuckles.

"D-don't you remember, Vinny? That time where you came up here, and asked if you could h-hold on to the purple Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked, slightly shakily.

"He's right, but that was a few months ago, before anything happened." Vinny said, remembering.

_'I knew he'd remember that...I can use the Master Emerald to manipulate memories...'_ Knuckles thought secretly.

_'I knew he'd remember that...I drove a probe into his head that would make him remember that...'_ Rouge thought, hiding a grin.

_'I knew he'd remember that... playing video games for hours on end, especially the 'Metal Overlord' or whatnot from 'Sonic Heroes' can disrupt all of your thoughts!'_ Shadow thought, rolling his eyes.

_'I knew I'd remember that...I remember the things that are of the least importance, except for that ONE thing of extreme importance, which I can always remember...how I feel about-' _Vinny thought.

_'I knew he'd remember that...I was there with him, wondering how he truly felt...about m-video games!'_ Kai thought.

_'I knew he'd remember that...why, I don't know...'_ Jayln thought. Jayln looked up, and saw that everyone seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think we can go now, unless someone's secretly stalking us from that tree back there." Jayln said, pointing to a tree some dozen yards away over her shoulder.

_'No! She found out about the joint attack!'_ Knuckles thought nervously.

_'No! She found out about the joint attack!' _Rouge thought, terrified.

_'No! She found out about the joint attack!' _Shadow thought quickly.

_'No! She found out about the joint attack!' _Kai thought with a jolt.

_'Wow, that tree over there is awesome...' _ Vinny thought, looking at a random tree. Behind the tree, Gahlik and ShadowX were armed with M16's and were ready to rock and roll. The two of them unleashed fire amongst the six of them.

"Incoming!" Kai exclaimed, before grabbing an oblivious Vinny by the hand and diving behind a tree, using it as a shield. Jayln and Shadow darted for the nearest unoccupied trees.

_'That was too close...' _ Kai thought, as bullets shot through the tree bark right next to her face. She felt the air whip her in the face, and pieces of bark cut at her skin. There was a loud bang, as a burn mark suddenly appeared on Kai's forehead. Vinny saw the mark, and gulped.

"I don't see this ending well..." Vinny said nervously. Kai slowly turned around, a gun materializing in her hand. She pointed it at Vinny, a red dot locked onto his chest. Kai grinned a grin that was beyond her years, and Vinny shuddered. She pulled the trigger, and there was a loud bang.

Jayln...

"That was way too close..." Jayln said nervously. She was kneeling behind a tree, bullets flying in the air around her. She heard a 'bang', and instinct told her to duck. She did so, and a strange bullet flew in the air where her head was. It was green, with a small white stripe in it. She saw it hit a tree, and it left a burn mark.

_'Gahlik had a similar burn mark... that means one of us is the "Master" person!'_ Jayln realized with a start. She looked over, and saw Kai pointing a gun at Vinny's forehead. She then fired, and fear filled Jayln's eyes.

Shadow...

"That wasn't the joint attack I _thought_ it would be!" Shadow exclaimed, bullets narrowly missing his face. He then looked over from behind the tree, and saw Kai point a gun at Vinny's head, and fire.

"No, Chaos Spear!" Shadow exclaimed. There was a flash of yellow bolts, and the bullet froze in its path, giving Vinny just the right amount of time to get away. Vinny took it, and disappeared into the woods. Shadow and Jayln split up, dodging stray bullets. Rouge and Knuckles were already gone, from the looks of it. Shadow was leaping over fallen trees, and dodging standing ones. He felt the familiar brush of wind blowing gently across his face, and slightly grinned. Suddenly, the trees stopped, and he saw a wooden house ahead of him. It seemed to be a small house, and Shadow immediately recognized it as Knuckles' house. Shadow dashed through the doorway, and bolted the door.

"_So glad you could make it, newest minion..."_ said the figure that attacked Vinny in its cold, harsh voice. Although Shadow couldn't see its face, he felt a feeling of recognition.

"You..." Shadow said, slightly horrified.

_"Yes, me...we have got to stop quoting the Matrix..."_ The figure said. Shadow nodded, before freezing in his spot.

"I only know one idiot who'd say something like that..." Shadow said, before removing the hood with a jerk of his hand.

Vinny...

"Great...we've lost ShadowX, the only guy I know who can wield a double-bladed sword, Gahlik, the voodoo-ist comic relief, and Kai, the only one who could find those who were affected! Oh crap, here they come!" Vinny exclaimed, rolling to the side to dodge a barrage of green bullets that had white stripes. They left solid burn marks on the ground, and Vinny realized something with a jolt.

"Only someone intelligent could come up with something like that! That means it must be...-"

Jayln...

"NO way...one of us is trying to take over our bodies...I won't let him or her get mine!" Jayln exclaimed. She lengthened her stride, and continued her sprint into the forest. She ventured deeper and deeper, until soon there was almost no light at all. Trees overhead were blocking out all of the moonlight, so Jayln might as well have been mostly blind. She stumbled over a fallen tree, and fell forward.

"It's so dark in here...what was that?" Jayln asked, as she felt a person move nearby. She heard the rustling of bushes, and Jayln stood in a fighting stance.

"W-who's there?" Jayln asked hesitantly. A loud bang echoed throughout the forest. Jayln instinctively ducked, and then dashed to the left. She then jumped in mid-air, and caught the branch of a tree. Through the dark she saw one clear thing: a piercing green eye, shining through the darkness.

"Kai...looks like it's now or never!" Jayln exclaimed, as she leaped down on top of the green eye.

"I don't know how to save you, but I can make it easier for you!" Jayln exclaimed, before pulling out a tazer that had fallen from Vinny's cloak. She charged it, and stood in a fighting stance.

"One blow, that's all I need. One blow." Jayln said aloud, as she and Kai charged at each other. There was a sound of electricity slipping into someone's body, a loud, bloodcurdling scream, and then the sound of someone dragging someone along. A green eye blinked open, and scanned the area.

"Mission success. Objective captured. She is ready to have her mind be given to you, Master." Kai said, her green eye flashing.

And we've got suspense all around. Shadow's just found out who the person is, Vinny believes he just found out who it is, and whether he's right or wrong, no one (except me) knows, and Jayln's in a tough spot with Kai, who's just been taken over. Where's Knuckles and Rouge? Find out in the next chapter of What's Wrong With You?

Shadow: Finally, I can get some rest now!

Vinny: Come on Shadow, gotta get ready for the next chapter!

Shadow: Why me God, WHY ME?

Kai: Stop complaining and come on! This next chapter is important!

Jayln: Really important!

Gahlik: Super Important!

ShadowX: Hi-

Vinny: Just be quiet all ready! Sheesh! We really need to work on that new chapter already!

I think this is a good place to end it, so... Pyro Hedgehog4ever (hey, it's not all the way over to the left! It's a first!)


	4. Breakthrough

What's Wrong With You?

Chapter Four

Shadow: Okay, now it's TEN bucks. Pyro Hedgehog4ever, the author, what's-his-face owns Vinny, Kai owns Kai, Sil owns Jayln, Gahlik owns Gahlik, and then Sega and Sonic Team own the rest of us. Wait, why is it Sonic Team, and not Shadow Team? I'm the better one of the two! I'm more popular amongst the l-

Vinny: Yes, we all need to know that you're 'a hit amongst the ladies'. Now just be quiet all ready!

Jayln: It looks like Vinny got another sleepless night...

Gahlik: before this gets into anymore arguments...

ShadowX: On with the chapter!

Kai: The chapter must go on!

Vinny: Since when have you had a dramatic side?

Kai: I dunno.

_No way...it can't be _him_ of all people...I haven't see him once! Still...wait, what was that scream? JAYLN! Hang on, I'm coming! If they get her, we're screwed! Unless suddenly the Master Emerald suddenly sucks in all of the evil and implants it in something else, like a tulip...hey, that's not a bad idea! How is it that I give myself ideas by simply acting stupid? I don't fully understand myself..._

_Vinny's thoughts as he hides out in the jungle..._

Shadow...

"No way...no way in HELL!" Shadow exclaimed, taken aback by who it was. He grinned, scaring Shadow.

"Now that you know who I am, you will suffer!" he exclaimed, before attacking Shadow.

Vinny...

"Hang on Jayln, I'm coming!" Vinny exclaimed as he jumped over a line of bullets. They burned the ground, and left long scorch marks that stretched several feet. Vinny looked over his shoulder, and shuddered at how close they were to perpetrating his skin. Vinny juked Gahlik, and spun around him. More bullets fired, loud bangs piercing the eerie silence. All of them fired, and seemed to only just miss Vinny. One of them actually skimmed the skin of his arm. He felt a slight pain, but he kept going, knowing Jayln was probably going through something a lot worse right now. He saw a few dark colored birds fly through the trees, rustling leaves as they flew.

"Crows...wait, that means a-no! Jayln, hang on!" Vinny exclaimed. Even though it wasn't that far from where he heard the scream, it seemed to him like he was miles away. Miles that could never be covered in time. Vinny dashed, working his legs as hard as they would go. It still wasn't enough.

Shadow...

Shadow was flung through the side of the cabin. His head was bleeding fiercely, and he couldn't see exactly straight. Still, there was no mistaking who was under that hood, who had knocked him through the wall.

"No way...not him...not the-" Shadow never finished his sentence. A green and white-striped bullet pierced his forehead. It sunk into his skin, leaving a burn mark that was hardly visible through his black fur. His crimson eyes flashed as the microchip in the bullet entered his brain, and took control. He stood up stiffly, before analyzing the scene.

"Gahlik: First. ShadowX: Second. Kai: Third. Shadow: Fourth. Jayln and Vinny still safe. Must acquire targets immediately." Shadow said in his own voice, which was now slightly metallic, before disappearing in a bright flash of emerald light. ShadowX landed behind him, his burn mark completely invisible. ShadowX then headed for the forest, slightly confused.

"How did I get here? I remember..._he_ dragged me from the room into the woods, and got me with the special bullet, but I managed to escape its effects. Still, if Kai and Vinny are still out there while being persecuted by Shadow, Gahlik, and Kai, I've got to do something!" ShadowX exclaimed, before dashing into the woods, blurring his outline.

Deep inside Angel Island...

Jayln was just regaining consciousness from being tazed. Apparently, Kai had switched the tazer around, and Jayln had gotten herself on accident. Jayln saw a black blur, and realized that Kai was carrying her over her shoulders like a bag of potatoes. Shadow was approaching, and Jayln wasn't sure whether he was still with her and Vinny, or was hit with one of the mind control bullets. Then again, she didn't know what side Vinny was on, either. He could have been very well hit as well. Jayln felt alone, and didn't know who to trust, who to turn to. A black blur suddenly attacked Kai, and she dropped Jayln. Another black blur grabbed her by the hand, and sped off. Jayln didn't look at her savior, just focused on not tripping over fallen trees, or roots that were sticking out of the ground. After a while, they stopped in a small, empty clearing. Jayln looked up, and saw her savior. It was ShadowX, freed from mind control.

"ShadowX! I thought..." Jayln started. ShadowX put his hand to her mouth and drew a double bladed sword.

"Who knows where Gahlik, Kai, or Shadow may be...we need to keep quiet, and pray that Vinny meets us, I know that he's still safe, for now..." ShadowX said, eyes flickering from bush to tree, and from tree to gap between trees. There was a cry of pain, and a shout.

"Looks like we lost an ally..." ShadowX said, removing his hand from Jayln's mouth.

Vinny...

"YEOW!" Vinny exclaimed, as Shadow clawed him in the side. There was a loud bang, and Vinny froze as he felt something hit him in the back. He looked, and saw a green, white-striped bullet start to enter his back. Vinny quickly pulled it out, but too late. He was infected, but not completely. He felt his limbs go stiff, and a voice enter his mind.

_'This is your Master speaking, Vinny. Your targets are Jayln, who evaded capture by the help of ShadowX. A gun will materialize in your hand soon, hit Jayln and ShadowX with it. Do you understand?'_ asked a familiar voice inside his head.

"Yes Master, my mission shall be completed." Vinny said, as his eyes turned blood red, and a small burn mark appeared on his back. Vinny used a targeting system that he was now able to bring up in his vision, and he dashed after where he saw ShadowX and Jayln to be: a small clearing on the center of the Island.

Jayln and ShadowX...

"Stay quiet. Here someone comes." ShadowX said, before raising the double-bladed sword. There was rattling in the trees, then the bushes, and then a different tree. ShadowX was slowly following the noise with his eyes, blade at the ready. Jayln was ready to fight back, her tazer missing. Vinny then jumped out of the tree, and ShadowX relaxed the sword. Vinny's eyes were their normal shade of sapphire. Vinny seemed slightly frightened.

"Guys, they got me. I'll lose control every now and then. But I found out who the Master is. It's-" Vinny was cut off as his eyes suddenly turned a blood red, and the gun appeared in his hand, atom by atom.

"Prepare to be annihilated!" Vinny exclaimed, unable to control his actions, and fired rapidly.

Shadow...

"Master, I cannot find them, but I was able to hit Vinny with a dart. He is now under your command." Shadow said aloud. The cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, laughing.

"Soon, all of you will be under my control, and I'll have complete control over the world, something Eggman could never do!" he exclaimed, before pulling back his hood. It turned out to be-

Ouch, cliff-hanged! What, you thought I'd give it away that easily? Actually, I probably will next chapter or so...or maybe I'll keep it hidden until the very end of the chapter...no one knows, not even me!

Shadow: Oh come on man, they all ready know who it is!

Vinny: Actually, they don't.

Shadow: WHAT? It's-

Knuckles: NO! You cannot give away his identity!

Gahlik: How'd you know it was a he?

Knuckles: Well, I wanted to have-

Kai: Knuckles, that is sick and wrong, as usual.

Jayln: When is he not?

Knuckles: HEY!

ShadowX: Break it up, break it up... okay, until next time, I'm ShadowX, Knuckles is perverted, and Vinny cheats at video games!

Vinny: I don't cheat, I just 'accidentally' glitch the game through experiments!

Shadow: That's not what the men in the white suits said...

Vinny: Leave that out of this!

ShadowX: Okay, until next time FOR REAL, I'm ShadowX, Knuckles is perverted, and Vinny-

Vinny: Cough cough

ShadowX: Ummm, Vinny... does...something...what, I dunno...

Pyro Hedgehog4ever, OUT! (Sorry, American Idol reruns...)


End file.
